


Everybody Loves Ignatz

by fl00fyfl0wer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hugs, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i just put the relationships with both the & and the / so more people could see this, i want to hug ignatz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl00fyfl0wer/pseuds/fl00fyfl0wer
Summary: Ignatz, like everyone else, has bad days.Luckily, Ignatz also has a wonderful group of friends to support him.





	Everybody Loves Ignatz

**Author's Note:**

> god i love ignatz so much. i wanna hug both him and his voice actor. its real ignatz loving hours fellas
> 
> ignatz haters do not interact

Ignatz did not have a good Saturday.

As soon as he woke up his head was pounding, he knocked his glasses off his nightstand and scratched them, the only food available for breakfast were things he happened to despise, he accidentally bumped into someone on his way to class which made them both drop their stuff, he was late to class, and that was only in the morning. The rest of the day was just as torturous. He went to bed feeling worse than he did when he woke up.

Fortunately, there were some others who noticed his bad mood.

Raphael was the first to notice. It’s easy to notice when someone you’re so close with is in a bad mood, after all. He tried to talk to Ignatz about it, but he just seemed to ignore him.

The professor noticed very early as well. They noticed how he wasn’t paying any attention, despite how he always usually puts in his best effort. They didn’t try to pry, only hoping he would feel better soon.

Lysithea and Leonie noticed when they heard his foot tapping anxiously. Lysithea would’ve told him to be more mature and not distract her, but she could easily notice the upset expression on his face. She left him alone, feeling a little guilty for the times she judged him before. Leonie didn’t really know what to say, so she just let him be.

Claude, Hilda, and Marianne noticed it during their lunch break. Marianne admired Ignatz’s appreciation for natural beauty and the sort of lost in thought look he usually had during times of relaxation. When she noticed he looked tense instead of having that look she mentioned it to the two she sat with, who agreed with the idea that he was feeling upset.

Lorenz noticed last, because at the end of the day Ignatz snapped at him for being overly snobby about cleaning the dishes right, as the two were on cleaning duty in the dining hall. Everyone who witnessed it almost froze in shock. Ignatz never acted like that.

When Ignatz retired to his room that evening, the rest of the Golden Deers gathered to plan something. It might’ve been considered a scheme since Claude was involved.

Ignatz, at the very least, didn’t wake up with a headache on Sunday.

He was glad it was a free day. He wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to deal with another long day of class and working. He was very fortunate when the professor said there would be no auxiliary battles today.

After he had finished getting dressed there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to reveal Raphael.

“Hey, Ignatz!” His face beamed like always.

“Good morning, Raphael. Was there something you needed?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come have breakfast with me and the professor.”

He thought for a moment. “Hm… Well, I don’t have any other plans, so I’d be happy to.”

“Great! Let’s go!”

They went to the dining hall to meet with the professor. Ignatz noticed how wonderful the food smelled and looked. When all three of them were there, they took up a serving each. Raphael, of course, piled up a mountain of food onto his plate, the professor took a moderate amount, and Ignatz took a bit more than he usually would take. Although too busy eating his own food to mention it, Raphael was glad his friend was eating well. The first step in the plan was successful.

After leaving the dining hall, Ignatz ran into Leonie and Lysithea.

“Oh, hi Ignatz,” Leonie greeted him.

“Hello. What are you two up to?”

“We’re going to watch the sword tournament going on today,” Lysithea told him. “Would you like to come with?”

“I heard Petra and Felix might go up against each other,” Leonie added.

Ignatz liked watching the tournaments at the training grounds. They were an easy way for him to examine how the body moves in battle, which made it both a helpful tip for the battlefield and a good lesson of anatomy for his art. He agreed to go with.

The tournament was much more intense than any he had seen before. Petra and Felix did end up going against each other. Felix won, but only barely. If his crest hadn’t activated in that last hit he most likely would’ve lost.

After the hype died down, Ignatz was about to leave when Lysithea spoke up.

“Now that we’re here, would you like to train with us? I was thinking of practicing my dodging, and you could practice your aim at the same time.”

“Well, since I’m here I might as well.”

The three of them practiced for about an hour before Leonie convinced Lysithea to take a break. Ignatz bid them farewell before heading to the fishing pond for some fresh air.

There were a few people by the pond, which was expected. He sat down in a spot where he could get a clear view of the pond and imagined what it would be like to paint it. The beautiful blues, the little bits of white when the wind blew just a bit too hard, the fish occasionally popping out of the water, the sun reflecting on the water… Just viewing it was blissful.

Then, without him even realizing it, Claude and Hilda sat down next to him. He jumped when Claude spoke.

“Fancy running into you here,” he joked. “How are you?”

“Ah, I’m doing pretty good. How are both of you?”

Hilda smiled, opening a small bag. “Feeling great! Claude finally agreed to let me do his makeup!”

Ignatz held back a laugh. “Really? How did you get him to agree?”

“I said it would make the professor laugh.” She took out more makeup. “Say… you’re good with colors, aren’t you?”

“Uh, I suppose so. Why?”

“Would you help me choose the right makeup for him? I want to make sure it looks perfect.”

“I can certainly try, although makeup seems much different from anything I’ve ever done.”

“As the person getting their makeup done today, I consider makeup to be another form of art,” Claude piped in.

Hilda pulled out the lipsticks she had. “I have lots of different pinks and reds and some nude colors. I also have a couple of orange ones.”

Claude jokingly said how flattered he was with how much the other two were looking at his face, which successfully made Ignatz laugh.

When Hilda was finished she thanked Ignatz profusely for helping her use the right colors before dragging Claude along to show him off to the others.

Ignatz stayed by the fishing pond for a short moment longer before standing up and heading to the stables. He waved to the gatekeeper on the way there.

Marianne was at the stables tending to the horses. Ignatz greeted her and asked about how the horses were doing, which sparked a short but sweet conversation between the pair. The conversation only ended when Marianne took Ignatz up on his offer to help take care of the horses, and although they were mostly silent they had a good time together. 

After they finished up, Ignatz bid her farewell and decided to head in the direction of the gazebo. There, he ran into Lorenz, who was setting up a table to have tea, from the looks of it.

“Good afternoon, Ignatz. I was just about to have a nice, refreshing cup of tea. Care to join me?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Of course! I made quite too much for one person anyway. I wouldn’t want this wonderful lavender blend to go to waste.”

Ignatz had to agree. It was one of his favorite teas after all.

They had a lively conversation over tea, mainly due to Lorenz. Ignatz apologized for snapping at him the day before, to which Lorenz brushed it off, saying he agrees he might’ve been just a bit too pushy. Ignatz was almost shocked by how kind Lorenz was being.

“Thank you for the tea, Lorenz,” Ignatz said when they had drank it all.

“No problem at all. In fact, I might have to invite you to tea again sometime. You were quite the kind guest.”

He smiled. “That would be nice. You do brew tea amazingly.”

He helped Lorenz clear up before heading off to another location. He decided to go to the library.

The library was fairly empty, only containing Linhardt, Caspar, and Ashe. Linhardt had fallen asleep on Caspar’s shoulder while Ashe was reading an old fable next to them. When he heard Ignatz walk in he looked up from the book, and he smiled when he noticed it was him.

“Hello, Ignatz! How is your day?”

“Hello, Ashe. My day is going very well. How’s yours?”

“Oh, my day? The same as usual, I suppose, but that is always nice.” He closed his book. “I am glad to hear your day is going nicely.”

“Yeah, especially with how everyone was working so hard to make it a nice day,” Caspar blurted out.

Linhardt, who clearly wasn’t as asleep as he looked, elbowed Caspar in the side.

“Ow, what was that for?” He complained.

Linhardt sighed. “Idiot.”

“Um, what do you mean by that, Caspar?” Ignatz asked, confused.

“Well, I heard you weren’t having a good day yesterday and that the rest of Golden Deer-”

Linhardt elbowed him again.

Ashe sighed and shook his head, a little flustered by the situation Caspar had put them in.

Before anyone could explain anything, the professor entered the library.

“Ignatz,” they said, “Would you be able to come with me for a moment?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” He was worried he did something wrong, but he followed the professor anyway.

The professor led him to the Golden Deer classroom. When they opened the door he saw all of his classmates there, standing and facing the door. It was almost intimidating. The professor gestured for him to enter before them, and then closed the door behind them after they entered.

“Ignatz, our dear friend,” Claude spoke first. “We all hope you’ve been having a great day.”

Ignatz nodded before Hilda started speaking to continue from what Claude said.

“You probably noticed how nice and friendly we were all acting today. And no, it’s not because we want something from you. Trust me.”

Now, the professor. “We all noticed yesterday that you were not having a very good day. So, we decided to make up for it today.”

“Now that the day is over we want to give you a big hug!” Raphael exclaimed suddenly.

“Raphael, you were supposed to wait before saying that,” Lysithea scolded him.

“Aw, but I couldn’t help it. I mean, look at him. He’s all confused.”

Ignatz had to laugh at his friends. They meant well and they did help him have a good day, but they were quite foolish. His laughter had a domino effect on the others, causing them all to start laughing too. It really was funny when they thought about it.

Raphael was the first to hug Ignatz, and he was soon followed by Claude and Hilda, then the rest followed. Ignatz couldn’t tell who was where or even if everyone was around him, but he let them all hold onto him tight, still laughing.

“I love you guys,” he confessed from the middle of the giant group hug.

A collection of voices replied with “we love you too,” but it was hard to tell who said it and who didn’t. He didn’t care too much anyway. He could tell everyone did.

Monday was a great day for Ignatz. Tuesday was great as well. The week went by smoothly and happily. Many of the days after that, too.

Of course, bad days eventually happened again later on, but now Ignatz knew he could turn to any of his good friends for the love and support he needed.

Everybody loves Ignatz, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this
> 
> feel free to check out my other work and twitter @fl00fyfl0wer


End file.
